


Red Poppies

by Avanalae



Series: Myth Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Morpheus is very affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim is in a strange bed.





	Red Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Tim wakes up slowly, feeling rather relaxed and lethargic. It’s rather dark, the only lighting being dozens of floating orbs that drift around the room, glowing in different intensities. His eyes follow their lazy paths until he wakes up a bit more and notes several things.

First to capture his attention are the flowers. Red poppies are scattered everywhere, one particular blossom lying on the pillow next to his head.

Then his eyes are drawn to the black. The bed he’s laying on is ebony, with beautiful silk bedding that resembles the night sky. He runs his hands over it and sighs at the wonderful feeling.

Finally, the feeling of the silk makes him realize that he’s completely naked, covered only by a sheet.

He’s naked, sprawled out on a bed, and surrounded by flowers.

It’s both romantic and forboding.

But the unease just won’t settle in his stomach. So Tim just stretches, smiling as the silk runs over his body and the flower petals tickle his skin.

“It’s good to see you, Timothy.”

Tim looks up and Morpheus is at the bedside, smiling softly down at him.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought you here,” the god slips onto the bed and sits next to him. “I wanted to see you in my bed.” He runs the back of his fingers over Tim’s cheek, the young man tilting his head into the touch.

“I feel rather subdued. Do you have anything to do with that?” Tim asks, one hand reaching up to tug gently at the god’s soft cotton robes.

“I’m afraid so. However, it is mostly unintentional – more of a side effect of my prescence.” Morpheus lays himself over Tim breathing against the mortal’s slender neck. “I admit, however, a degree of fear that you would reject my advances. But you are in full control of your mind right now, so do not worry.”

Tim hums and pets the god’s long hair, “What advances are you speaking of?”

Morpheus tucks a poppy behind Tim’s ear, “These, dear one.” And the god of dreams presses his lips against Tim’s.

It is actually a bit surprising, but really Tim should have guessed. He can’t bring himself to mind, though. So he arches up and opens his mouth in invitation. It’s accepted and Morpheus’s tongue delves in to explore his mouth.

Tim’s arms wrap around the pale neck and the god moves a bit so he’s straddling Tim’s thighs. He starts petting him, drawing little sighs and moans from the human each time he finds a sensitive spot. Soon the hands end up cupping Tim’s hips, thumbs caressing the dip of his pelvis.

“You are beautiful,” Morpheus whispers to him when the kiss breaks. Tim blushes modestly and turns his head away. There’s a soft chuckle and then lips are brushing against his neck and jaw, “Do not be embarrassed by the truth.”

“Mm. Isn’t it odd for a supposedly nearly perfect being to say that about a mortal? Especially a vigilante.”

Morpheus runs his fingers over several large scars, “Even something like humanity can be beautiful. Each of these scars tells a story. They are as much a part of you as your eye color or your imagination.”

“Rather poetic, aren’t you?” Tim’s breath hitches when those fingers dip below the sheet.

“I have been told so.” The god moves down, pressing kisses down Tim’s chest. He nips at Tim’s navel, enjoying the little gasp and then kisses the top of the neat trail of hair before pulling away the sheet.

Tim automatically tries to cover himself, embarrassed and shy, but Morpheus gently pins down his hips. “Don’t worry, dear one. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Then he takes Tim’s semi-hard length into his mouth. Tim moans, hands clenching and pulling at the sheets.

It’s an entirely new feeling. And the wet warmth is perhaps a bit overwhelming. Morpheus goes slowly, savoring and taking his time to thoroughly map out Tim’s erection.

The god takes great pleasure in every noise he draws from the young man. His hands explore as well, drawing out even more delightful sounds.

“Ahn! Mm! Morpheus!” Tim shudders hard as he cums, crying out when the god just pulls him deeper and swallows him down.

Morpheus holds him that way until the shudders fade to little trembles. Then he carefully releases the softening flesh, Tim groaning slightly from the sudden lack of warmth. He moves up to cover Tim with his body and kisses him deeply. The boy is rather eager, tongue darting in to taste himself.

When that kiss eventually ends, Morpheus kiss each of Tim’s cheeks. “Dear one, I will see you later.”

_

Tim’s eye open, staring blankly until he realizes what happened. He sits up and moves his blankets to the side. He’s dressed in his normal sleepwear (sweats and a baggy shirt), not a bit of stikiness in sight.

He’s very confused until he starts to run a hand through his hair. The appendage stops and then takes out what had been tickling his temple.

A red poppy.

Surely his cheeks are on fire now.

Tim curls up, flustered and embarrassed.

_

He sets the poppy on the bedside table to press later.

Once he can look at it again without remembering every detail of the night.


End file.
